


I. Une prière pour nos vies brisées

by Zoroastre



Series: Let's dance on our graves [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, a little fluff, first arc
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Zoroastre
Summary: "Alors, lâche, Eugène préférait se faire passer pour mort.Bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà mort."
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Richard Winters, Family Roe, Renee LeMaire/Eugene Roe
Series: Let's dance on our graves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806826
Kudos: 7





	1. "Ô Seigneur, que je ne cherche pas tant à être consolé qu’à consoler"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Voici un texte qui, normalement, comporte 7 chapitres. Ils sont tous écrits (sauf le dernier).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à passer me voir : https://zoroastreaoe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Avertissement : Je me base sur la série "Band of Brothers" et non sur les vrais hommes qui ont tout sacrifiés pour cette Humanité.
> 
> Merci à eux.

En toute honnêteté, Eugène ne pensait pas le revoir un jour ou l'autre, sauf peut-être à l'une de ses réunions par la Compagnie E organisait depuis sa démobilisation en 1945. Depuis 1946, Eugène recevait une invitation et bien qu'il aurait souhaité donner une réponse favorable, Eugène préférait refuser. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et il manquait toujours autant de courage. Il ne pouvait leur faire face. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenir devenu douloureux et qui nourrissait ce maelström d'émotion où il n'avait aucun contrôle. À cette peur, s'ajoutait la honte, l'amertume, la nostalgie, la colère, la douceur, les rires, les chants et la culpabilité.

Surtout la culpabilité.

Eugène n'avait pas assez de doigts pour énumérer ses vies réduites au silence, alors qu'il tentait de les sauver d'une blessure mortelle, mais en vain. Ses hommes appartenaient au passé, mais chacun d'entre eux le hantait, gangrenant son être creux. Eugène pouvait en guérir, il le savait, mais il refusait de se pardonner et de tourner cette page de son histoire.

Il avait besoin de se punir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Richard avait frappé à sa porte un samedi matin. Un mois plutôt, le Major lui avait écrit, demandant dans une courte lettre si Eugène souhaitait qu'ils se rencontrent prochainement. Le Cajun ne lui avait pas répondu dans l'immédiat, bien trop indécis sur la réponse à donner. Alors qu'il préféra ignorer le plie, sa mère en avait décidé autrement. Avec enthousiasme, elle avait invité Richard à passer une semaine ou deux à la maison, au grand dam d'Eugène qui prit mal sa trahison. Au fond, il comprenait son geste : depuis son retour, il ne se socialisait pas et, naïvement, Maud devait croire que revoir un copain de l'armée pourrait arranger les choses. Enfin, si certains le considéraient réellement comme tel. Personne n'avait de ses nouvelles et Eugène ne cherchait pas à donner le moindre signe de vie.

Même Heffron avait rarement des ses nouvelles.

Lui et Richard s'étaient échangés une poignée de main des plus maladroites. Eugène s'était ensuite effacé pour le laisser entrer et Maud s'était aussitôt montré avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. Sans aucune hésitation, elle avait pris Richard dans ses bras et elle avait embrassé ses deux joues, comme elle le ferait avec un membre de la famille. Richard s'était laissé faire, quelque peu embarrassé par ses marques d'affections.

— Je suis heureuse de rencontrer un des amis de mon fils ! s’exclama-t-elle. Je suis Maud, enchantée.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, madame, merci de votre hospitalité. Je me nomme Richard.

— Voyons, pas de madame ici ! Maud suffira simplement.

Son sourire s’accentua, éclatant et courtois, tandis qu’elle prit sa valise qu’elle donna à Eugène.

— Tu lui montre la chambre, mon garçon ?

Eugène opina du chef et Richard emboîta son pas. Le silence était confortable et le rouquin ne cherchait pas à le briser, sachant pertinemment qu'Eugène n’était pas quelqu’un de bavard. L’escalier grinça sous le poids de leurs pas et Richard zieuta les quelques cadres accrochés le long du mur. Il reconnut Eugène sur certaines d’entre elles, enfant ou adolescent, rarement souriant et souvent accompagné de sa famille.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte qui faisait face à celle d'Eugène. Ce dernier abaissa la clenche et, d’un vague mouvement de main, il invita Richard à découvrir la chambre d'ami : la pièce avait l'avantage d'être peu exposé au soleil et, de ce fait, la température était relativement convenable. Une longue moustiquaire était accrochée au-dessus du lit, protégeant l’occupant du moindre insecte. Chaque nuit, Eugène bénissait son invention : de toute sa famille, il était le seul à être piqué par ses saloperies et John, son aîné, passait son temps à le taquiner sur ce sujet.

La valise fut posée à côté du lit et Eugène montra la commode d’un coup de menton.

— Vous pouvez y mettre vos affaires, monsieur… Je vous conseille de dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte, la nuit est fraîche en ce moment.

— Plus de formalité entre nous, Eugène, fit savoir Richard, je ne suis plus ton supérieur.

Le susnommé se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé :

— Pardon Maj-... Euh, Richard.

Son prénom sonnait étrangement et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait. En général, quand il parlait de la compagnie, Eugène utilisé les noms ou parfois les surnoms s’il était proche de la personne. Heffron était donc "Babe", Bill "Guarnere" et, suivant cette logique, Eugène n'avait jamais cessé d'appeler Richard "Major Winters" ou seulement "Winters".

Ce dernier lui souriait toujours et Eugène décida de meubler le silence :

— Euh... Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

— Oui, bien que ce fut long et pas mal fatiguant, répondit-il. C'est la première fois que je me rends en Louisiane.

— Tu peux dormir un peu... Si tu le souhaites. Sinon, nous avons de quoi faire du café glacé et de quoi grignoter.

— Du café glacé ?

Eugène opina du chef, triturant ses doigts.

— Un café au lait froid, avec des glaçons au café dedans... C'est rafraîchissant avec cette chaleur.

— Eh bien, je ne dis pas non pour un café.

Ainsi, tout deux se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse à discuter de tout et de rien, tasse en main. Avec un sourire franc, ils se remémoraient du temps passé à Toccoa, de Sobel et de son incapacité qui frôlait le ridicule et la caricature. De l'adrénaline du premier saut et du soulagement après avoir descendu Currahee. Ils rendirent hommage à quelques frères perdus en se contant quelques anecdotes. Eugène prit des nouvelles des autres vétérans, apprenant sans surprise que Speirs était resté dans l'armée, que Nixon connaissait un nouveau divorce douloureux et que Richard travaillaient avec lui depuis moins d’un an. Que Luz avait repris ses études, tout comme Webster. Bill touchait maintenant sa pension d'invalidité et qu'il était membre actif dans de nombreuses associations. Que Toye était papa et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Liebgott, ayant disparu depuis son retour en Amérique.

C'était bon de savoir ce que chacun devenait, malgré les quelques nouvelles inquiétantes. Eugène s'en voulut d'être si peu présent, de ne pas avoir le courage de leur faire face, eux qui étaient comme une famille, mais qui lui rappelaient cette vie qui avait volé son innocence.

Alors, lâche, Eugène préférait se faire passer pour mort.

Bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà mort.


	2. "À être compris qu’à comprendre"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: https://zoroastreaoe.tumblr.com/

C'était un rêve récurant. Il berçait son cœur de son angoisse, lui coupait le souffle, il se gravait dans ses os et l'arrachait des bras de Morphée. Eugène le faisait depuis son retour au pays et, en trois ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Sauf cette nuit là.

Eugène se trouvait dans la même maison, délabrée, vide de meuble et au papier-peint craquelé par endroit. Il était seul à l'intérieur, recroquevillé dans un coin à pleurer et à hurler à plein poumon. D'ailleurs, seule sa voix était maître entre ses quatre murs insonorisés. Ici, Eugène était coupé du reste du monde qui vivait sans lui.

En face de lui, se trouvait l'unique fenêtre qui composait la pièce. Elle était sale et déformée, ne donnant sur rien si ce n'était une nuit sans fin. Un murmure lui intimait de ne jamais regarder dans sa direction. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Eugène était incapable d'écouter cette voix familière. Alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il leva la tête et contempla ce néant qui l'effrayait. Un bourdonnement emplissait sa tête, la rendant douloureuse. La panique effleura son échine et coula dans ses veines, le mal-être s'empara de lui et alors que cette voix ordonnait de baisser les yeux, Eugène ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Les ténèbres étaient une telle tentation.

Une main se plaqua contre la vitre sale, avant de glisser dans un bruit irritant. Elle laissa dans son sillage une trace blanche et, aussitôt, une autre se rajouta avec un troisième, suivit d'une quatrième et ainsi de suite. Les coups étaient violents, fragilisant la vitre qui finissait recouverte de trace de main.

Son rêve aurait dû prendre fin à cet instant et, pourtant, Eugène était toujours emprisonné. Muet, il attendait seulement la suite des évènements, mais rien ne se produisait. Tout était calme, trop peut-être. Eugène se leva avec hésitation et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Cette dernière semblait vibrer, mais c'était trop faible pour en être complètement sûr. Eugène s'arrêta à quelque mettre et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre, une voix retentit dans son dos :

— Ne l’ouvre pas,

Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Renée.

— Ne l’ouvre pas, répéta la susnommée.

Eugène resta muet.

— Écoute moi ! Tu ne dois pas l’ouvrir !

Malgré tout, il tourna la clenche.

— Non ! s’écria Renée, ne fait pas ça !

Eugène voulait l’écouter, mais une part de lui n’avait pas assez de volonté pour résister. Alors, sous l’air horrifié de Renée, il ouvrit en grand cette fenêtre. Aussitôt, une main l’attrapa. Les yeux écarquillé, il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais en vain. D’autres ne tardèrent pas à empoigner ses bras et les plies de son haut, le tirant hors de la maison.

Et il avait beau hurler sa litanie, personne ne pouvait l’entendre depuis le fin fond de son inconscience.

  
*

À son réveil, Eugène pleurait déjà.

Son corps et ses pensées étaient anesthésiées par la peur, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient sur le plafond peint d'un blanc criard. Cette horrible couleur était un rappel pervers des Ardennes et de son froid mordant, mais, incapable de bouger, Eugène se résolut à faire face au plafond et à sa nausée montante. Dans l'espoir de calmer cette dernière, il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille à la recherche de bruit familier, mais seul le silence s'honorait. Cette nuit, la maison ne vivait pas : pas de craquement, pas de vent, pas de pluie, pas de grincement, même l'horloge qui trônait dans le salon semblaient muets. C'était angoissant, d'habitude son tic-tac se faisait entendre d'ici.

Eugène quitta péniblement son lit et se dirigea vers sa commode pour y attraper des affaires propres. Il se glissa ensuite hors de sa chambre, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain d'un pas feutré. Veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, il verrouilla la porte, alluma la lumière et cacha aussitôt le miroir, ne supportant pas son propre reflet. Mécaniquement, comme ailleurs, Eugène délaissa ses vêtements trempés de sueur sur une chaise et, dans la foulée, il remplit la baignoire d'eau tiède. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux se levaient et ses bras recouvraient son corps nus, tandis qu'il fredonnait un chant militaire.

Seule mélodie qui lui venait en tête.

D'un geste sec, il coupa le robinet et pénétra dans la cuve, grimaçant quand l'eau glissa le long de son corps tendu et poisseux. L'eau était glaciale, mais cette brûlure était la seule chose qui le maintenait ancré. Eugène prit une grande inspiration et il se fit complètement lourd, touchant le fond de la baignoire. Les yeux mi-clos, il contempla les quelques bulles qui caressaient la surface et, le temps de manquer d'air, il oublia cette vie qui avait continué sans lui, les bombes et l'agonie, le sang, les tripes et ses cauchemars éveillés. Il s'oublia même dans ce néant qu'il cherchait à fuir, où il s'effaçait pour n'être rien, si ce n'était qu'un amas bourdonnant.

Une pâle de copie de ce qu’il avait été et ne sera plus.

Une version de lui brisée et dysfonctionnelle.

Eugène se redressa brusquement et avala une grande bouffé d'aire salvatrice. De ses mains tremblantes, il agrippa les bords de la baignoire fêlé à certains endroits. Inconsciemment, ses doigts grattèrent la porcelaine écaillé jusqu'à saigné, tandis que son regard se posa sur ce miroir qu'il maudissait. Il était toujours caché par le drap d'un jaune pétillant et chaleureux, qui rappelait les tournesols.

Sa mère adorait cette couleur.

Il se lava à la hâte, vida la baignoire et, dos au miroir, Eugène attrapa sa serviette une fois sorti. Ne voulant pas voir son corps pendant qu'il s'essuyait, il leva la tête et se mit à compter. Ses gestes étaient brusques et imprécis, mais Eugène souhaitaient pouvoir se vêtir. Il n'aimait pas être nu. Il n'aimait pas cette image qu'il donnait. Tout rappelait ce qu'il était devenu au lieu de ce qu'il avait été. Il n'était qu'une fresque faite de cicatrices plus ou moins propres : il en avait au coin de sa lèvre en passant par l'un de ses sourcils, le long de ses bras et marquant tout autant ses jambes, ainsi que son dos fragile.

Le petit garçon était devenu un homme, l'homme est devenu rien le temps d'une guerre.

Son corps porterait à jamais les stigmates de ce temps qu'il voudrait oublier. Eugène était un livre ouvert et il voulait le refermer, non, arracher ses pages et les brûler pour que personne ne puisse les lires. Pour qu'on cesse de le voir pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un héros. Les héros ne survivaient pas et ils étaient encore moins faits pour être si brisé. Les héros étaient Muck, Pankala... Renée.

Lui n'était qu'un mort-vivant à la limite.

Eugène se traîna dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre qui fut assignée à Richard. Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, juste assez pour deviner la forme endormie du rouquin : il était allongé sur le dos, ses plaques de chien reposaient contre son torse dénudé. Son visage était détendu, sa respiration lente et calme. Il n’y avait aucune trace de crainte ou de douleur sur son visage et, un instant, Eugène jalousa sa quiétude : Richard entendait-il encore cet orage mécanique et les cris de ce non-lendemain ? Voyait-il encore ses fantômes, le sang sur ses mains et ses frères au bord de son lit ?

Eugène referma doucement la porte et retourna dans sa chambre, passant le restant de sa nuit à pleurer et à étouffer sa souffrance lancinante dans son coussin.


	3. "À être aimé qu’à aimer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is still so imperfect and I apologize for that. Feel free to love and comment. Enjoy reading!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://zoroastreaoe.tumblr.com/

Le rire de Winnie suffisait pour faire oublier l’orage qui avait éclaté plus tôt : les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et Eugène était hypnotisé par ce ballet lumineux. Tandis qu'il était scotché à la fenêtre, le reste de la petite famille et Richard tuait le temps avec un jeu de société. John avait décliné l'invitation plus ou moins poliment, préférant finir de peindre les volets de la cuisine. C’était surtout une excuse pour éviter Richard, ne supportant pas de voir sa cadette flirter ouvertement avec le susnommé. Aux yeux de John, le Major n'était certainement pas un homme bon pour elle, malheureusement sa mère ne partageait pas son avis.

Maud lançait quelques coups d'œils à son second fils, ne cachant pas son inquiétude qui marquait ses rides. Depuis son retour, Eugène s'effaçait petit à petit et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. En soit, son petit garçon avait toujours été quelqu'un d'à part : associable, peureux, taciturne, il fuyait le monde contrairement à son aîné ou à Winnie ; le premier était bien plus extraverti et la seconde vivait pour porter les autres. La jeune femme faisait preuve d'un altruisme à toute épreuve, la poussant à devenir infirmière, alors que John avait repris l'entreprise familiale, continuant la besogne de son défunt père. Cela faisait huit ans que Philémon les avait quittés suite à un accident de chantier.

Richard déplaça le cheval en bois sous l'œil avisé et malicieux de Winnie. Quand ce fut son tour, la jeune femme récupéra le dé et le lança dans la foulée, confiante, pour finalement grimacer face au résultat : elle avait fait un malheureux 1 et avec une telle lenteur, elle ne pourra jamais rattraper sa mère. Cette dernière avait pratiquement fait le tour du plateau, mais malgré qu'elle était si proche de la victoire, Maud préféra abandonner. Elle s'excusa dans un murmure, se levant pour s'approcher d'Eugène qui n'était plus parmi eux depuis une bonne heure. Avec grande précaution, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'arracha de sa contemplation.

  
— Tout va bien mon chéri ?

  
Eugène se tourna de Maud qui avait mal au cœur. Son enfant avait les yeux si vident et maintenir son regard était insoutenable. Elle emmena Eugène jusqu'à la cuisine et l'installa à table avant de fouiller les placards à la recherche d'une tasse. Richard, qui faisait face à la pièce depuis sa chaise, regardait la scène sans un mot, contrairement à Winnie. Cette dernière tournait le dos à son aîné, clairement mal à l'aise. Richard posa une main contre son épaule.

  
— Tout ira bien…  
— Je voudrais y croire, mais… il est comme ça depuis qu’il est rentré.  
Elle chassa ses larmes d’un revers de manches sous la mine peiné de Richard.  
— Enfin, pas tout le temps, c’est plutôt périodique, précisa-t-elle. Quand il y a un orage, trop de monde ou des inconnus à la maison… Après une mauvaise nuit, également.  
— Il cauchemarde ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
— Chaque nuit… Je suis insomniaque depuis petite... Parfois, je l’entends geindre, pleurer et aller dans la salle de bain. Je le surprends aussi à parler, mais… C’est plutôt décousue.  
— Que dit-il ? questionna Richard.  
— Je ne sais plus vraiment, hésita-t-elle. Il prononce des noms la plupart du temps… J’ai surtout retenu Renée. Vous savez qui elle était ? Eugène refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet.  
Richard prit le temps de réfléchir pour finalement secouer la tête : c’était bien la première fois qu’il entendait ce nom.  
— Non, désolé… Cela ne me dit rien.  
Winnie opina du chef et abandonna à son tour la partie.  
— Je vais arrêter ici… Il faut que je révise.

Elle sourit maladroitement et s'éclipsa sans perdre de temps. Richard soupira doucement et regarda de nouveau Eugène. À ses côtés, Maud frottait doucement son épaule en l'encourageant à boire son chocolat chaud. Mais aucune réaction. Eugène était sûrement perdu quelque part entre Carentan et Bastogne.

Et cette vision était horriblement douloureuse.

*

L'orage s'était complètement dissipé en début d'après-midi, laissant sa place au soleil et à sa luminosité aveuglante. Décidée de profiter de ce beau temps, Maud s'était préparé pour s'occupait de son jardin avec l'aide John. Pendant que mère et fils retirait toutes les mauvaises herbes, Winnie courait après Richard dans la veine tentative de l'arroser avec un seau d'eau. Non loin d'eux, se trouvait Eugène qui profitait de l'ombre que le porche offrait. Le jeune homme essayait de se concentrer pleinement sur sa lecture du moment, mais sans grande réussite. Il était distrais par tout et rien à la fois : le vent soufflant avec force, les rires de sa soeur, le sang sur ses mains, Renée assit à ses côtés, pâle, muette et le regard au loin.

Il voulait tendre la main dans sa direction, s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien là. Vivante, pas comme lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, il le savait parfaitement, même s'il voulait se persuader du contraire. Alors, difficilement, Eugène ignora sa non-présence qui le tuait à petit feu. L'infirmière belge lui manquait horriblement. Sa tendresse, son sourire, sa voix et ses mots alourdi par son accent français. Dans cet enfer, elle avait été l'un de ses points d'ancrage et Eugène aurait souhaité lui dire ses quelques mots doux à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Mais Dieu, aussi miséricorde était il, avait décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à s'aimer. Pire, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de vivre plus longtemps.

Winnie réussit à vider son seau sur Richard qui glissa. L'eau se mêla à sa sueur, ainsi qu'à la boue qu'ils s'étaient amusés à le lancer plutôt en retombant en enfance le temps d'un jeu. Un ange passa et, après un regard complice, tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Maud eut un doux sourire en les entendants, contrairement à John qui roula des yeux, une remarque acerbe au bout de la langue. Winnie aida le rouquin à se relever, perdue dans son hilarité et Eugène ne put s'empêcher de la jalouser. Il savait que c'était immature de sa part, mais lui aussi voulait participer à ce moment et rire à plein poumons. Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Dieu, il se sentait si mort : tout son être était détaché que cela soit de lui-même ou de son environnement. Il était creux et il se demandait si son cœur continuait même de battre.

Déconnecté, Eugène ne pouvait que regarder Winnie enduire sa main de boue, avant de s'approcher avec Malice de John, profitant d'être dans son angle mort. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle barbouilla sa joue avant de fuir, bien vite suivit de son aîné qui râla pour la forme. Pendant ce temps, Richard s'était approché du porche avec un sourire fébrile, plus là pour masquer son inquiétude grandissante.

  
— Eugène ?  
Il n’eut aucune réaction.  
— Eugène ? répéta Richard.  
— Mmh…?  
— Tout va bien ?  
Eugène cligna des yeux avant d’opiner de la tête.  
— Oui… Je suis seulement fatigué...  
— D’accord… Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? proposa-t-il. Je crains avoir besoin d’un bain et toi de repos.  
— C’est un ordre, monsieur ? demanda Eugène par réflexe.  
Richard hésita, perplexe, avant de secoua sa tête.  
— Non...Ce n’est pas un ordre, mais un conseil d’ami.  
— Mmh…  
Eugène referma son livre et montra les vêtements salis par la boue.   
— Ne t’inquiète pas pour les tâches… Maman sait comment les enlever…

Richard sourit simplement et il retira ses chaussures avant de rentrer. Eugène lui emboîta le pas et regarda l'homme disparaître à l'étage, tandis qu'il prit le temps d'arpenter la maison dans l'espoir de retrouver la familiarité du lieu. Malheureusement, tout demeurait fade et inconnu, même son propre visage sur les cadres qui ornaient les murs. Ce sourire n'était pas le sien, ni même la réminiscence de son rire qui le hantait parfois.

Eugène monta l'escalier et ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Eugène jeta un coup d'œil pour y voir Richard actionner le robinet. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau, le rouquin se tourna vers le miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo et il dévisagea son propre reflet, touchant ses pommettes creusées et les cicatrices qui les recouvraient. D'ici, Eugène pouvait ressentir ce malaise qui émanait du Major. Lui aussi ressentait du dégoût vis à vis de son corps ?

Après un moment de flottement, Richard détourna les yeux et, dos à la porte, il retira ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eugène voyait l'autre homme nu et, vaguement, il pouvait encore se souvenir des douches à Toccoa après une longue journée. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son coeur battait avec force contre ses veines et il resta interdit : était-ce cette vue qui faisait réagir son corps qui, jusqu'ici, semblait mort ? Avide de cette pulsion de vie, bien que honteux, Eugène regardait ce large dos parsemé d'éphélides, avant de laisser ses yeux descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, trop gourmands pour pouvoir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Eugène commettait l'un des pires pécher en ce monde et il le savait, mais comment résister ? Il en était incapable : son cœur était de nouveau volage et rien que de l'entendre était un tel soulagement.

Richard glissa dans son bain et Eugène, hypnotisé par cette scène, était à deux doigts de pousser cette porte pour le rejoindre. Il voulait ramper le long de son corps, sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne et se laisser à ce plaisir qualifier de mauvais par les autres. Eugène voulait marquer cette gorge et attraper ses cheveux pour l'attirer dans un baiser brûlant.

Le parquet grinça et il fut arraché de sa torpeur, croisant dans la seconde le regard interrogateur de John. Il eut un moment de flottement remplit de malaise et son aîné demanda avec hésitation :

  
— Est-ce-que… Tout va bien ?  
Il n’eut aucune réponse.  
— Eugène ?

John fit un pas dans sa direction et, ne sachant pas comment se justifier, Eugène préféra prendre la fuite. John le regarda s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de voir. Maladroitement, John s'en alla frapper à sa porte, inquiet. Derrière cette dernière, Eugène regardait entre ses jambes, horrifié de se découvrir en érection. Il fut prit de nausée et attrapa aussitôt sa bible, cherchant les vœux et les prières pour que cela s'arrête. Mais le mal était fait : il avait croqué dans le fruit défendu et son corps réclamait plus que cette simple entrevue.

Dieu, quelle maladie prenait possession de son corps ?


	4. Annonce

Hello! The next chapter is taking a long time to come, I'm sorry! The problem is that translating is very long, especially when it's not your first language. So it's demotivating. I want to give an end to this story (which is almost finished too!), but not in English. So I'll post everything in French, as well as the next chapters once corrected and rewritten. I would have at least tried to make it accessible :C

I kiss you and see you soon!


	5. "Car c’est en se donnant qu’on reçoit."

Cette nuit là, John n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Morphée avait décidé de le fuir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées de minuit. Alors, John songea à sa journée et au doux sourire de cette jeune femme rencontrée plus tôt dans un bar. Ils s'étaient fait de l'œil avant de s'échanger quelques mots et quand treize heures avaient sonné, elle avait glissé un bout de papier dans sa poche. À la hâte, elle avait écrit son prénom et l'adresse de son domicile. John avait apprécié qu'elle fasse le premier pas, chose qui aurait rebuté certains hommes qui l'auraient considéré comme une fille facile. Mais contrairement à eux, ce n'était pas un objet de décoration que John cherchait. Il voulait une femme avec de la personnalité, qui avait du répondant et savait être indépendante.

Sourire niais collé au visage, il continua de pensée à elle et à ses yeux d'un marron noisette, avant de se redresser soudainement. Un étrange gémissement provenant de la pièce voisine, avait attiré son attention. John tendit l'oreille et, d'un bon, il quitta son lit quand la plainte se répéta, bien plus forte. De la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha de la chambre de son cadet, marquant un temps d'arrêt à quelques mètres de cette dernière. Il hésitait. Devrait-il réveiller sa mère ou encore Winnie ? Non, cette dernière avait des heures de sommeil à récupérer et Maud s'était couché avec une migraine des plus douloureuses.

John soupira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Eugène debout, pleurant. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, mais John était prêt à parier que son cadet ne le voyait pas. Il ne saurait décrire cette sensation, mais il était sûr qu'Eugène n'était pas là et que ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait, mais un fantôme, au vu de son visage tiré par la détresse.

— Il était inconscient quand je l’ai trouvé…

— Qui ? demanda John, incertain.

— Meyer.

Eugène pointa au niveau de ses pieds et John ne sut quoi dire. Son frère délirait-il ?

— Eugène, il n’y a personne.

— Uh… Si, il est là… Mais… Je crois qu’il est mort ? Il n’a plus de pouls… Je crois ? Hein ? Il est mort ?

John regarda le plancher et déglutit.

— Eugène… Il n’y a personne, insista-t-il péniblement.

— Howell, il faut le transporter au poste de secoure.

— … Je ne suis pas… Merde.

John se détourna de son frère et frotta son visage, ne supportant pas cette scène. Dans son dos, Eugène se recula d’un pas et devint nerveux.

— Il y a quelqu’un dans la maison… souffla-t-il.

— Nous sommes seuls ici.

— Ont doit prévenir les autres, s’alarma Eugène.

— Écoute moi : nous sommes seuls, persista John, essayant de garder la voix basse.

— Howell, il faut-

— Je ne suis pas Howell, merde ! s’emporta John.

Eugène sursauta et il toisa son aîné, qui regretta d’avoir haussé la voix. John était impulsif, il n’avait pas la patience pour gérer ce genre de situation, contrairement à Winnie. Eugène se détourna de son aîné et regarda le sol, pleurant de nouveau. John se sentit impuissant et il détesta aussitôt ce sentiment. En tant que frère et l’aîné de cette maison, ne devait-il pas prendre soin et protéger sa famille ? Il voulut faire un pas dans la direction d’Eugène, mais ont le tira avec fermeté hors de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Richard qui, au vu de son visage tiré, passé également une mauvaise nuit.

— Je vais m’en occupé.

John redressa le menton et renifla dédaigneusement.

— Non, je vais m’en occupé.

— Écoute, tu ne sais pas gérer ce genre de situation, moi si.

Richard avait complètement raison et John le savait, mais, par fierté mal placé, il refusait d’écouter. Ceci était son rôle et non celui d’un inconnu.

— Et quoi ? Tu te sens obligé de jouer au bon samaritain ? C’est mon frère, je gère la situation.

L’air devint poisseuse au fur et à mesure que la tension monta et Richard s’impatienta. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de querelle enfantines.

— Tu ne m’aime pas, je le conçois, mais là, il est question de la santé d’Eugène.

John refusait d’en démordre.

— Je gérais très bien jusqu’à que tu arrive !

— En élevant la voix ?

— Je n’ai pas élever la voix, cracha John, la mâchoire serré.

— Tu te moque de moi ?

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêt à céder sous cette pression écrasante. À quelques mètres d’eux, Eugène s’agitait :

— S'il vous plaît, nous n’avons pas le temps de discuter… Il faut emmener Meyer au PS...

John ferma les yeux et se tourna lentement vers son frère.

— Nous sommes seuls, Eugène.

Richard soupira et entra dans la chambre, poussant par la même occasion John avec son épaule.

— Eugène, le Private Meyer est retourné auprès de sa famille…

Il n’eut pas de réponse et Richard attrapa ses épaules, forçant le contact visuel.

— Caporal, Meyer fut rapatrié dans un hôpital de campagne, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Incertain, Eugène opina du chef.

— Il va retrouver sa famille, d’accord ? Maintenant, il vous faut vous reposer.

— Mais…

— L’équipe médical peut gérer sans vous, Howell prendra le relais

Doucement, bien qu’avec fermeté, Richard l’accompagna jusqu’au lit où Eugène s’y laissa tomber. Le rouquin l’aida à bien s’installer, rabattit la couverture sur lui, avant de se lever et de faire face à John, dont le corps bouillonnait d’une colère sourde. L’aîné Roe se décolla de la porte pour tourner les talons et disparaître dans le couloir.

  
  


*

John s'était enfermé dans son atelier tôt dans la matinée, profitant de ses quelques jours de repos pour repeindre et réparer la barrière entourant la maison et son jardin. Aujourd'hui, il s'était contenté de préparer les patrons et de modeler les premières planches. Ce n'était qu'à partir de seize heures qu'il décida de faire une courte pause, le temps de s'asseoir et de grignoter.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il tomba sur Winnie qui avait ramené le courrier.

— Il a quelque chose pour moi ?

— Non… Mais je suis tombé sur madame Moore en ville et elle a besoin de tes services.

— Laisse moi deviner… Sa clôture ?

— Bingo !

— Eh bien, j’irais l’appeler demain.

D’un pas traînant, John s’approcha du frigo et il béni l’air frais qui s’y dégagea. Le jeune homme prit la bouteille de citronnade et il se servit aussitôt un verre. Winnie le regarda faire, pensive :

— Je pensais à quelque chose…

— Quoi ?

Il rangea la bouteille et se tourna vers sa cadette.

— Eugène pourrait y aller ?

— Aller où ?

— Réparer la clôture de madame Moore.

— Non, dit-il fermement.

— John… L’empêcher de vivre ne va pas l’aider.

— Il était encore trop fragile.

— Tu le rend fragile en le surprotègent.

— Je fais ça pour son bien.

— Je n’en doute pas… Mais ça ne l’aide aucunement.

Ils se toisèrent et John soupira, finissant son verre cul sec.

— Il a halluciné cette nuit…

— Je sais, je vous ai entendu.

— Et si cela lui prend en pleine journée ?

— Il a de fortes chances que cela arrive, mais seulement s’il continue à ne rien faire.

John baissa la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. En face de lui, Winnie prenait appuie contre la table et continua :

— Il n’a pas de repère, pas de routine qui le stimule. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demande quel jour nous sommes, il ne saura pas te répondre… Et, au pire des cas, tu peux l'accompagner ? L’aider ? Mais il va falloir qu’il redevienne autonome, qu’il ait un travail et une vie sociale.

— Je vais y réfléchir…

Il croisa le regard déterminé de sa sœur et il grimaça.

— Ok, je vais lui demander.

Satisfaite, Winnie attrapa un fruit dans la corbeille et remonta dans sa chambre sous l’air exaspéré de John. Ce dernier délaissa son verre dans l’évier et il quitta la maison pour se diriger vers la lisière du Bayou et le longer.

Malgré que le vent s’était levé et que les hauts arbres offraient de l’ombre, l’air était toujours aussi irrespirable et John ne tardait pas à transpirer sous sa chemise. Au bout de quelques mètres, il emprunta un chemin de terre qui menait à un lac en contrebas, caché par la forêt avoisinante. John s’arrêta en apercevant la clairière et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Devant lui, caché par les buissons et les hauts rochers, se trouvait Eugène et Richard. Ils étaient trop proche au goût de John : leurs épaules se touchaient à chaque mouvement et, de temps à autres, Richard se penchait vers son cadet. D’ici, John ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’ils faisaient exactement, mais, de son point de vue, ce rapprochement le mettait mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas normal.

Poussé par la curiosité, il s’approcha d’un pas feutré, surprenant alors une partie de leur échange :

— … Et tu mets ton doigts ici et tu appuie, expliqua Richard.

— Comme ça ?

— Presque, tu dois glisser vers le haut… Très bien.

John s'arrêta net aux mots et il prit aussitôt la fuite, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il y avait mille possibilités qui pourrait expliquer ça, et il le savait. Pourtant, une seule semblait plausible et elle s'imposa au fil de ses pensées surtout à un souvenir. Celui d'Eugène qui épiait Richard dans la salle de bain, les yeux noirs de convoitise et tout devenait claire. C'était la pièce manquante du puzzle et le doute n'était plus permis. Le dégoût marqua son visage et, au fond, John ne voulait pas y croire. Jamais son frère ne ferait une telle chose ! Ils avaient des principes, des croyances et une loi qui interdisait ce genre de déviance !

Troublé, il remonta le chemin de terre et longea les marécages, retournant à la maison. À peine était-il rentré, que Winnie appela depuis le haut de l'escalier :

— John ? Alors ? Il t’as dit quoi ?

— Rien, grogna le susnommé en claquant la porte, je ne l’ai pas trouvé.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Winnie de continuer cette conversation, partant s’enfermer dans l’atelier. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas se poser plus de question. Elle retourna alors dans sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, se plongeant dans ses interminable révision.


End file.
